


Timmy the Vampire Slayer

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Prompt Fill, Shaggy Dog Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Tim and Abby are vampire hunting.<br/>Disclaimer:  Not even the idea for the A.U. is mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timmy the Vampire Slayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marlex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlex/gifts).



“You’d think vampires wouldn’t hunt here, in D.C.,” Tim said, freshening his grip on his stake. 

“Why not?” Abby twirled her lacy umbrella as she walked next to him. 

“Well, you know, capital of our country?”

Peering at him, Abby asked, “Is that supposed to mean anything?” When Tim didn’t answer immediately, she went on. “Vampires are all over the place in Los Angeles, and New Orleans. Not to mention, New York City! Why wouldn’t they be here, in D.C.?” 

He scowled. “It just doesn’t seem right.”

“McGee,” she whined out his name, “vampires are predators. Predators go where the hunting’s good.” Half under her breath, she added, “It’d be nice if they took out a few Congressmen.” 

“Abby!” Tim scolded. 

“Oh, like it’d hurt!” Abby pouted back at him. Curling her free hand into claws, she rolled her black-painted lips back from her teeth. “Just imagine how scared a Congressman would be, if a vampire attacked.” 

“I’m just thinking of all the paperwork Gibbs would make us fill out if we let that happen,” Tim said, deadpan. 

Her eyes widened. “Oh. Yeah. Heh. I hadn’t thought about that. So, let’s go find those vampires, Timmy, before they attack anyone important. Or, you know, at all!” 

“Exactly,” Tim said, nodding. “Oh, and Abby? My reason for thinking vampires shouldn’t hunt here?” He waited until he had her complete attention. “Professional courtesy from one blood sucker to another.”


End file.
